degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160320183643
I never really watched Season 14 of Degrassi in its entirety; I saw certain scenes, read what happened, etc. but I never really watched the whole thing. Since I finished OTH, I wanted something quick to watch before diving into another series. I'm currently on Firestarter (2) and here are my thoughts. (none of these are brand new, lmao) *Miles, Maya, Zoe, and Frankie are my favorites. Miles and Zoe are the two most complex, multi faceted, and interesting characters of this new generation, imo. Their storylines are also the strongest - Miles battling his untreated mental illness and the abuse from his father alongside Zoe dealing with the aftermath of her sexual assault and trying to reclaim her independence by selling naked pictures of herself are by far the most solid plots of this season. Eric and Ana are also two of the best actors this show has had. On the flip side, Maya has remained purity and integrity of heart despite the hardships she's faced. I love how she has been trying to help Miles and is one of the very few who realizes he has a problem - she is such a kind, caring soul. I'm sad to hear that the writers ruin her in 14B with Z*ya. And Frankie is also a very interesting character - she is sweet, sassy, misunderstood, and complicated but has a genuinely good heart. *Fuck Drecky, fuck Clew, fuck Eclew - this love square or whatever is a goddamn mess. But still, it's so sad to know that Clare eventually loses her baby. That's a terrible thing for anyone to go through. :( *The seniors I actually care about are either super boring and/or don't get significant plots. Jenna, Dallas, Imogen, even Connor are overshadowed by Clurr, Drew, Becky, and Eli. They deserve better. *I loved Eli/Clare as individuals and a couple in seasons 10-12, but I'm sorry - I just don't love them anymore. I acknowledge that they truly love each other, but the cheating, the unnecessary drama, and Eli calling Clare a whore when HE cheated on her first and she didn't owe him jack shit just tainted them for me. *Novas and Matlingsworth feels! <33 Both ships are so beautiful, but I acknowledge that all four characters need to work on themselves before being in a committed relationship. But still, the fact that they're such complex ships driven with such intense love and emotion is amazing. *Considering Hunter drew comics of him violently attacking the cheerleaders definitely foreshadows his breakdown in Season 15. I don't like him, but he's definitely an interesting character who needs serious help. Even though Hunter/Arlene is cancelled at this point, they're pretty cute and I like Arlene; it's a shame she was blackholed. *Reiya's acting as Shay has definitely improved; same goes for Amanda as Lola. I'm not gonna bash them though since they were both young, inexperienced, and didn't even have much material to work with. *I like Dallas/Alli, but at the same time they're just...there for me. I'm neutral towards Alli as well, but she's been a great friend to Clare. *Tristan, Winston, and Drew are the absolute worst. I would normally include Zig, but he's been likable and very kind and understanding to Zoe. *I understand that Winston was trying to defend Frankie, but blackmailing and cornering an assault victim is not cool!